


Daddy’s Little Delinquent

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

_John rolled his shoulders as he walked in the front door. It was close to dawn, so it wasn’t unusual that the house was dead silent. His oldest son, Dean, was over at his grandfather’s house for the weekend, and his youngest, Sam, was asleep in his crib. Those boys were why he worked so hard. Them, and their mother, Mary._

_After getting his boots off and putting them off to the side, he made his way upstairs, looking forward to crawling into bed and getting some time to sleep next to his wife. Before getting to his room, however, he stopped and peeked his head into Sam’s room and smiled. “Sleep well, Sammy boy.” He whispered, moving back out._

_His room was dark, as always, but he knew his way around. He was a few feet in when he stepped on wet carpet. “What the hell?” He muttered, moving back to the door and hitting the light switch. “MARY!” He yelled, seeing his wife lying, lifeless, on the floor. He dropped to his knees, crying. “Fuck, baby.” He sobbed._

_After a few minutes, he collected himself enough to call 911. “This is 911, can you please state your emergency?” Came a woman’s voice._

_“My wife was murdered.” He told her, words that would forever echo in his mind.  
_

* * *

_With his father’s help with watching his two young boys, John quit his job, and went to the police academy. After Mary’s death, John made it his mission to keep others safe. When he heard Mary’s killer was some teenager looking for stuff to pawn for drugs, he didn’t know what to think. While he was angry at the boy for the loss of his wife, he was also sorry for him. He was so young- just 18- and already, his life was being taken._

_It was hard raising two boys as a single father, and his hours were a bit all over for awhile. The first year was the hardest, but every night when he got home, and his boys would run to greet him, or he’d see his wedding picture with him looking at Mary, his resolve would strengthen._

_John worked his ass off to be the best cop that was humanly possible for him. He made mistakes early on, as did every rookie, but he learned._

* * *

Twenty years.

John had been on the force for that long, and nearing his retirement. He had been offered a police chief position, but he’d turned it down. While he was proud to be offered that, all he wanted was time to live life. His boys were older, and starting their own lives. He wanted to be there for them.

At the moment, he was enjoying his day off. Dean had come over for a cold beer and to catch up. The year before, Dean had opened a garage, and had been putting in a lot of hours to get it off the ground. John was damn proud. “How’s business been?” He asked, his feet up on the coffee table, some drag racing show on the tv.

Dean grinned, proud of what he’d accomplished. “It’s going pretty good.” He said without looking away from the two cars speeding down the track. “Just hired a new guy. Fresh out of school, but he’s got talent.” At first, hiring people wasn’t that easy.

“Nice!” He praised his oldest. Before anything else could be said, there was a pounding on his front door. “What the hell?” He knew that knock- that’s how a cop knocked. Getting up, he set his beer down and moved towards the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see an officer he didn’t recognize, holding the arm of a girl that was still in her teens, hands cuffed behind her back. “Can I help you?” John asked, confused.

Your black eye makeup was smudged, your jeans were torn, and your shoes were beat up. Little details that John didn’t miss. Your black shirt was a size too small, but you seemed comfortable. You had a few piercings, and he saw a couple spots where tattoos were peaking out. It made him wonder even more who the hell you were.

“Hello, I’m Officer Reynolds, are you Deputy Winchester?” The officer asked.

“I am.” John nodded.

“This is Y/N Winchester.” The cop motioned to the girl next to him, and John’s eyebrows went up. “Quite the rap sheet. Her mother was found dead- overdosed on heroine. You’re her only other living relative. This is a courtesy mainly, as you’re a well respected officer. Or she’d be booked right about now.”

He ran his hand over his mouth as Dean came out. “Dad? What’s going on?” He asked, looking at how awkward everyone look.

John glanced at him, pulling out his wallet and handing him a couple twenties. “Make a pizza run. Soda, too. Keep what’s left.” He said, his tone not leaving room for arguments.

Dean took the money and walked back through the house, using the side door. “Look, I only have two kids. They’re both grown.” John never had any other kids after Mary died. Hell, he’d barely dated with his schedule- only seeing a few woman more than a few times.

The officer shrugged. “You’re the one that she goes to per her mother’s will. If not, she goes into the system. With her record, she’ll be in juvy in no time.” He wasn’t going to sugar coat this.

John looked at you and sighed. “What was your mom’s name, kid?” He asked, wondering if this was some huge mix up.

You clenched your jaw and glared at him, not wanting to answer him. Rolling your eyes, you shrugged, as if you had no idea.

Officer Reynold’s shook his head. “Her mother’s name was Y/M/N Y/M/L/N.” He told him.

Hearing that name, John paled. He’d liked her, alot. They’d been dating about 7 months when she upped and left. Nothing but a note saying she needed to go help her mother. That was the last he heard of her. Obviously she wasn’t off helping her mother. He licked his lips and moved to the side. “Come on in.” He said quietly. “I’ll take her in.” John told him. “What do I need to do?”

Taking in a teenage girl wasn’t ever something he’d expected. Let alone one that was on the road to jail time, who’s mother did drugs, and therefor overdosed. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and saw a text from Dean.

_**Is daddy’s little delinquent staying for dinner? What does she like?** _

Reading that, it really hit him. Life was about to get much more difficult for John Winchester. “Fuck.” He muttered.


	2. Behind Bars

_Taking in a teenage girl wasn’t ever something he’d expected. Let alone one that was on the road to jail time, who’s mother did drugs, and therefor overdosed. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and saw a text from Dean._

**Is daddy’s little delinquent staying for dinner? What does she like?**

_Reading that, it really hit him. Life was about to get much more difficult for John Winchester. “Fuck.” He muttered._

* * *

You flexed your hands and turned your wrists when the cuffs were finally taken off you. John arranged to take you to pack some things that weekend. You’d yet to speak to either John or Dean.

Dean couldn’t stop looking over to you, trying to see any family resemblance. There might have been a faint one, but he couldn’t tell. Not with your piercings and makeup. John was in the other room, on the phone with Sam, asking him to come over. He didn’t tell him why, just that it was important.

Walking back into the living room, he sighed. “Sammy will be here soon.” He sat down on the couch, running his hand through his short hair. Finally, his brown eyes looked over at you. “So.” He started, not sure how to go about this whole thing. “Sorry about your mom.” John told you, his voice low.

Shrugging, you picked at the shredding on your jeans, never looking over. Dean looked between you two and decided to speak up. “How’s it feel knowing your dad’s a cop?” He couldn’t help but smirk at the irony.

You looked over at him. “Are you asking if I’d have ‘cleaned up my act’ if I knew?” The attitude you gave him made it clear you didn’t like this one bit.

“I dunno. Just askin’.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t even know what you’ve done.” He pointed out. “All I heard was you had a record.” That could have meant just about anything.

John took a swig of his beer and sat back, his arm on the back of the couch. “So, what’s on this record of yours?” He asked. When you didn’t say anything, he sighed. “I’m a cop, sweetheart. Either you can tell me, or I can look for myself when I go to work.”

You shot him a look, not pleased with those options. “Stupid stuff. Doesn’t matter.” Seeing the look that he was giving you told you that wasn’t the answer he wanted. “Uh, truancy, trespassing, possession, breaking and entering, and assault.”

Dean’s mouth was open, his slice of pizza almost out his mouth as he stared at you. “That’s stupid?” He asked, putting it down. “Sounds like the rap sheet of the makings of a career criminal to me.” Dean pointed out.

“Yeah, well, not all of us had parent of the fucking _year_.” You snapped. “Or lived like the goddamn Cleavers.” Crossing your arms over your chest, you wanted to be gone. Anywhere but there. Hell, back in the damn cop car would be less awkward.

John shook his head. “Had I known about you, it would have been different.” He told you gently.

All you did was scoff. “Oh, well, **_gee_** , that makes everything _so_ much better.” You gave him a sarcastic look and rolled your eyes.

There was a knock at the door before Sam walked in. When you saw him, your eyes went wide. “You?” He asked. “Dad, what the hell is she doing here?” He pointed at you while looking at John.

“You know each other?” Dean asked, pointing between you and Sam.

Sam clenched his jaw. “Remember I said our house got broken into, but I never caught who did it? You’re looking at her.” You wiggled your fingers at him. “Cops couldn’t get a hit off the description I gave.”

That made you laugh. “That’s great. I know most of them by name.”

John cleared his throat, killing your laughter. “Sam, meet Y/N Winchester. Your sister.” He looked up at his son.

“No, there’s no way this is our sister.” He refused to believe it. “Who says she is?”

“Her mother, Y/M/N. We dated for about 7 months before she took off. Clearly this is why. She just died of a heroin overdose.”

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. “You’re just going off her word? Not even gonna ask for a paternity test?” He couldn’t believe this. “What, you feel bad some old fling died, so you take in her kid? Who probably needs juvy, not a hand out.”

You let your head fall back. “I’m right here, asshole.” You glared at him.

“Yes, I _know_.”

Dean was surprised. He didn’t think he’d ever find anyone that fought with Sammy like he did. “You’ve already got the sibling thing going on.” He chuckled.

“Dean, shut up.” He snapped. “There’s no sibling thing, because she’s not our sister!” Sam was clearly getting pissed off. “So, why don’t you ship her to where she belongs- behind bars.”

“Screw this.” You snapped, getting up and moving around Sam. He grabbed your arm, earning a glare. “Get your hand off of me!” Slamming the heel of your foot on his toes, you effectively got free, heading towards the door.

John got up, standing as a cop, his jaw set. “Y/N Winchester, stop your ass right there.” He ordered. “You will get back here, you will sit down, and you will be quiet.” There was no room for argument in his voice. “Like it or not, you’re stuck with a cop for a dad. Have fun getting arrested now, sweetheart.”


End file.
